wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Razze
World of Warcraft è un universo complesso all'interno del quale interagiscono e si scontrano diverse razze. Queste razze parlano linguaggi differenti, vivono in regioni diverse, possiedono tratti razziali che li contraddistinguono e possono accedere a particolari classi di gioco. Attualmente è possibile scegliere tra due differenti fazioni in lotta tra loro l'Alleanza e l'Orda, all'interno delle quali sono presenti cinque razze che, come detto, sono in grado di interpretare molteplici classi di gioco. Di seguito verranno riportate le razze presenti nel gioco e le rispettive classi, suddivisi per fazione __TOC__ Alleanza Umani leftGli umani, in passato abitanti di Lordaeron, vivono adesso nelle regioni a sud di Azeroth e la loro Capitale è Stormwind, solida roccaforte all'interno della quale vivono i più insigni rappresentati di questa razza, coloro che reggono le sorti della guerra, nel perenne tentativo di mantenere intatti i loro territori e proteggere la loro gente dalle minacce che provengono dall'esterno. Essi hanno svolto un ruolo centrale nelle vicende che hanno condotto all'attuale situazione politico-militare che caratterizza l'universo di World of Warcraft. * Classi: Mago (Mage), Paladino (Paladin), Prete (Priest), Guerriero (Warrior), Ladro (Rogue) e Stregone (Warlock) Cavaliere della morte (Death Knight). * Abilità Razziali: Perception, The Human Spirit, Diplomacy, Every Man for Himself ,Sword Specialization, Mace Specialization. * Cavalcatura Principale: Cavallo. * Regione Iniziale: Elwynn Forest. * Capitale: Stormwind. Elfi della Notte leftCreature originariamente abituate a vivere di notte (da lì il loro nome),gli Elfi della Notte sono creature superbe e sfuggevoli, devoti alla Madre Luna Elune, caratterizzati da una spiccata intelligenza e da una lunga vita. La loro capitale è Darnassus, situata in un isola a nord di Kalimdor (Teldrassil). Rappresentano la razza che ha regnato per millenni nell'unico continente un tempo esistente in tutto il mondo di Azeroth :Kalimdor. In principio noti con il nome di Kaldorei hanno sviluppato doti nell'arte del druidismo grazie all'aiuto del semidio Cenarius e del suo discepolo Malfurion Stormrage, il primo Elfo della Notte ad addentrarsi nelle vie dell'insegnamento e divenuto uno dei più grandi eroi della storia degli Elfi della Notte durante la Prima Guerra contro la Legione Infuocata anche nota cone la Guerra degli Antichi. *'Classi': Druido(Druid), Cacciatore(Hunter), Prete(Priest), Ladro(Rogue), Guerriero(Warrior), Mago(Mage). * Abilità Razziali: Shadowmeld, Quickness, Wisp Spirit, Nature Resistance. * Cavalcatura Principale: Fiera della notte * Regione Iniziale: Teldrassil. * Capitale: Darnassus. Nani leftI Nani, sono di sicuro tra le creature più chiassose e conviviali che possiate incontrare nel variegato universo di World of Warcraft. Nella loro Capitale, Ironforge, non mancano di certo taverne e locande in cui potere gustare un sorso della loro ottima birra. Ironforge è un'imponente città scavata nel ventre di una montagna colossale, nel cuore di Khaz Modan, all'interno della quale arde fiero il fuoco che gli esperti fabbri di questo popolo utilizzano per forgiare le loro robuste armature. Fieri combattenti, sono fedeli alleati degli umani, con i quali condividono le vicissitudini da molti anni. * Classi: Sciamano (Shaman), Cacciatore (Hunter), Prete (Priest), Guerriero (Warrior), Ladro (Rogue) e Paladino (Paladin). * Abilità Razziali: Stoneform, Gun Specialization, Frost Resistence, Treasure Finding. * Cavalcatura Principale: Montone * Regione Iniziale: Dun Morogh. * Capitale: Ironforge. Gnomi leftFino a World of Warcraft, gli Gnomi erano stati totalmente assenti dalle vicende attraverso cui si sviluppa la saga. Esuli dalla loro Capitale di origine, gli gnomi hanno cercato e trovato rifugio presso i loro cugini Nani, decidendo di condividere con essi le sorti della battaglia contro la Legione Infuocata. Geniali inventori gli gnomi sono eccellenti ingegneri capaci di realizzare i macchinari più bizzarri. * Classi: Guerriero (Warrior), Stregone (Warlock), Ladro (Rogue), Mago (Mage), Cavaliere della morte (Death Knight). * Abilità Razziali: Escape Artist, Expansive Mind, Arcane Resistance, Engineering Specialization. * Cavalcatura Principale: Mechanostrider. * Regione Iniziale: Dun Morogh. * Capitale: Ironforge. Draenei Circa 25,000 anni fa, il popolo degli Eredar fu scovato dalla Legione. Tre di loro: Archimonde, Kil'Jaeden e Velen, furono attirati dal potere di Sargeras che propose loro di unirsi a lui e al suo esercito. Propose loro la vita eterna al prezzo dell'eterna dannazione. Velen comprendendo che la corruzione li avrebbe portati alla rovina, radunò tra gli Eredar, coloro che non si sarebbero mai sottoposti al dominio del titano e fuggirono in un'altra dimensione. Chiamarono se stessi Draenei ( che significa fuggitivi ) e il nuovo mondo Draenor. Vissero in pace per migliaia di anni fino al giorno in cui Kil'Jaeden scovò il loro rifugio. Mentre la Legione si preparava ad affrontare Azeroth, egli istigò gli orchi (da sempre abitanti di Draenor) a sterminarli. Pochi sopravvissero e quei pochi videro la distruzione che i demoni portarono a quel mondo. Draenor si spaccò e fu conosciuto da allora come outland o Terre esterne, i Draenei che rimasero fino alla fine furono corrotti dal maleficio gettato sul loro mondo e furono conosciuti come Broken, destinati a vagare senza meta sulla terra che giorno dopo giorno si spaccava sotto i loro piedi. Un piccolo gruppo di Draenei però, grazie alle conoscienze dei Naaru, riuscirono a fuggire ancora una volta grazie alla maestosa nave interdimensionale Exodar. leftCon una terribile esplosione una gigantesca nave Exodar discese dal cielo. I Draenei sono un popolo in continua fuga dalla Legione, alla ricerca di un luogo tranquillo in cui poter vivere. Affascinati dai racconti di eroismo delle lotte dell'alleanza contro la Legione, i Draenei decisero di unirsi a loro per contrastarla e debellarla per sempre dall'universo. Oggi, la loro nuova terra si trova a nord di Kalimdor e a ovest di Teldrassil, in quella che ai più è nota come Azuremyst Isle. * Classi: Guerriero (Warrior), Cacciatore (Hunter), Paladino (Paladin), Mago (Mage), Prete (Priest) e Sciamano (Shaman). * Abilità Razziali: Gemcutting, Gift of the Naaru, Inspiring Presence, Heroic Presence, Shadow Resistance. * Cavalcatura Principale: Elekk. * Regione Iniziale: Azuremyst Isle. * Capitale: Exodar. Orda Orchi leftCaratterizzata da forza e nobiltà, la razza degli Orchi fu corrotta dalla Legione Infuocata e trasformata nella temibile Orda scaraventata su Azeroth attraverso il Portale Oscuro e lanciata all'attacco degli uomini tra Stormwind e Lordaeron. Fortunatamente, un giovane orco, Thrall (l''o schiavo''), riuscì a riprendere il controllo del suo popolo riportandolo alle sue radici di sciamaniche, lontano dal giogo delle Legione. Così Gli Orchi si spostarono da Azeroth, verso Kalimdor, colonizzando le aride regioni di Durotar e Barrens. E proprio a Durotar, Thrall fondò quella che oggi è la capitale del regno degli Orchi: Orgrimmar. * Classi: Guerriero (Warrior), Cacciatore (Hunter), Ladro, (Rogue), Sciamano (Shaman) e Stregone (Warlock). * Abilità Razziali: Blood Fury, Hardiness, Command, Axe Specialization. * Cavalcatura Principale: Worg (Lupo). * Regione Iniziale: Durotar. * Capitale: Orgrimmar. Troll leftTra le popolazioni più diffuse nell'orda, i Troll, erano inizialmente considerati feroci e spietati. Un tempo, all'epoca della dinastia Gurubashi, i Troll regnavano in tutto il territorio compreso tra Stranglethorn Vale e Azeroth. Purtroppo, guerre fratricide disintegrarono la loro unione fino a dividerli in una manciata di tribù costantemente in guerra tra loro. Fu Thrall l'unico in grado di potere salvare questo popolo dalla distruzione, ottenendo da loro una fedeltà incondizionata nella lotta degli orchi contro la Legione e contro l'Allenaza. * Classi: Cacciatore (Hunter), Mago (Mage), Prete (Priest), Ladro (Rogue), Sciamano (Shaman), Guerriero (Warrior) e Druido (Druid) . * Abilità Razziali: Berserking, Regeneration, Beast Slaying, Throwing Weapon Specialization, Da Voodoo Shuffle. * Cavalcatura Principale: Raptor. * Regione Iniziale: Durotar. * Capitale: Orgrimmar. Tauren leftProfondamente legati alla natura, i giganteschi Tauren popolano le sconfinate prateria di Mulgore al centro di Kalimdor. In continua lotta con le tribù dei Centauri, i Tauren, trovarono un alleato insostituibile in Thrall, con l'aiuto del quale riuscirono ad avere la meglio sui selvaggi avversari. Inizialmente suddivisi in molteplici tribù nomadi che popolavano i Barrens, I Tauren riuscirono a trovare l'unità grazie al loro leader Cairne Bloodhoof, fondatore della città di Thunder Bluff, la loro amata capitale, costruita sugli altopiani di Mulgore. Al centro della loro cultura spirituale i Tauren pongono la Madre Terra e il rito ancestrale della Grande Caccia. * Classi: Druido (Druidi), Cacciatore (Hunter), Sciamano (Shaman), Guerriero (Warrior), Paladino (Paladin) . * Abilità Razziali: War Stomp, Endurance, Cultivation, Nature Resistance. * Cavalcatura Principale: Kodo. * Regione Iniziale: Mulgore. * Capitale: Thunder Bluff. Per maggiori chiarimenti su questa razza, visita la pagina Tauren Non Morti leftNati dal Flagello scatenato da un'imperdonabile errore degli Elfi della Notte, i Non-Morti (detti anche Forsaken, Reietti), fanno parte di quel folto gruppo riusciti a scampare dal dominio del terribile Re dei Lich, grazie all'aiuto di quella che da tutti loro è considerata la loro indiscussa Regina: Sylvanas Windrunner. Oggi, queste affascinanti quanto macabre creature vivono nei sotterranei di quella che un tempo era la gloriosa Capitale di Loraderon, in quel luogo conosciuto come Undercity. I Reietti sono alleati dell'Orda degli Orchi di Thrall e combattono incessantemente contro gli umani della Crociata Scarlatta, desiderosi di riottenere il dominio su quelli che un tempo erano i loro territori, benché tormentati e dilaniati dal Flagello. * Classi: Prete (Priest), Guerriero (Warrior), Assassino (Rogue), Mago (Mage), Stregone (Warlock) e Cacciatore (Hunter) . * Abilità Razziali: Will of Forsaken, Cannibalize, Underwater Breathing, Shadow Resistance. * Cavalcatura Principale:Nightmares (Cavallo Non-Morto). * Regione Iniziale: Trisfal Glades. * Capitale: Undercity. Elfi del Sangue La storia degli Elfi comincia molto prima della venuta degli Orchi su Azeroth. I primi Elfi, i Kaldorei, vivevano nell'allora unico, grande continente di Kalimdor, custodi dell'enorme potere racchiuso nel Pozzo dell'Eternità. Fu a causa di questo che gli Eletti o Quel'dorei, servitori di Azshara, furono corrotti da Sargeras e assoggettati alla Burning Legion. L'energia del Pozzo era troppo importante per loro ed anche quando la minaccia demoniaca fu sventata e il pozzo esplose spaccando il mondo, essi preferirono ricercare ancora quel potere, piuttosto di restare coi fratelli che li avevano privati della magia e salvati dalla Legione. Guidati da Dath'Remar, navigarono verso oriente e si stabilirono nelle terre che in seguito battezzarono: Quel'Thalas. Rifiutando la vita notturna che praticavano un tempo, essi cominciarono a vivere alla luce del sole divenendo più chiari dei loro cugini di Kalimdor. Per sopravvivere alla fame di magia, crearono il Pozzo Solare e lo riempirono con l'acqua dell'antico Pozzo dell'Eternità e passarono le ere a studiare magia e a costruire rapporti con le civiltà che avrebbero formato un giorno l'Alleanza. Gli Elfi del Sangue, nacquero a causa della maledizione gettata nella loro nuova fonte di energia. Durante la Terza Guerra, l'esercito di Non-Morti, Il Flagello, guidati dal cavaliere della morte Arthas Menethil irruppe a Silvermoon radendola al suolo, uccidendo gli elfi. Questo segnò la fine di Quel'Thalas e degli Alti Elfi e la nascita di una nuova stirpe capitanata dal principe Kael'thas Sunstrider. leftGli Elfi del Sangue, vivono nel tentativo di ricostruire la loro civiltà ormai quasi del tutto estinta a causa del Flagello dei Non-Morti, che furono in grado, sotto la guida del loro signore, il famigerato Re Arthas, di distruggere il pozzo dal quale gli elfi attingevano la loro grande potenza magica e di ditruggere la loro mitica Capitale Quel'Thalas. Così, gli Elfi del Sangue, seguendo gli insegnamenti del loro amato principe Kael'thas Sunstrider, sono, oggi, alla continua ricerca di nuove fonti di energia mistica, in continuo conflitto con la piaga che continua a minacciare la loro nuova Capitale Silvermoon. * Classi: Paladino (Paladin), Cacciatore (Hunter), Assassino (Rogue), Mago (Mage), Prete (Priest), Stregone (Warlock) e Guerriero (Warrior) . * Abilità Razziali: Arcane Torrent, Arcane affinity, Magic Resistance (+5 all resistances). * Cavalcatura Principale: Hawkstrider. * Regione Iniziale: Eversong Forest. * Capitale: Silvermoon City. da:Race de:Völker en:Race es:Raza fr:Catégorie:Race jouable he:גזע hu:Faj pl:Rasa ru:Раса Categoria:Razze Categoria:Glossario